Godric & Juliet
by prettyxdangxcool
Summary: He didnt know who she was but she reminded him of someone he loved. He kissed her dead body. Juliet came back to life. She doesnt remember much certainly not Godric.Will Godric be able to help her or will they both meet an unfortunate end? I own Juliet,OC
1. Chapter 1 : The Beginning

This is created for pure entertainment. No copyright intended. All products/ characters used belong to their respectful owners. Including True Blood and Elvis and Annabelle. BTW, I would love feed back. Should I continue? Enjoy!

Present

**Godric**

I woke up again to the sound of Isabel and Stan arguing. Stan was talking about how the vampires should gang up on the Fellowship of the Sun and Isabel was telling him how idiotic he was being. I laughed silently to myself. Typical Isabel and opppsites living under the same roof. I walked to my dresser. There lay Evette's picture. Her long golden curly hair hung off her shoulders in ringlets. Her green eyes like emeralds piercing into my soul. I could still remember her laugh. I miss her so much. She was the only one that ever made me _feel_. I never got to attend her funeral since it was daylight when it occured. I put the picture so that it was facing down. Evette had been gone for would never return to me.

I walked out of my room, my mood soured by the memory of Evette, to complete the duties of shrieff of Area 9.

**Juliet**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome To The Annual Piano Competition, where young adults compete for the Julliard scholarship."

Everyone clapped as I started to freak out. A flashback of my last minute warm up reminded me how unready I was for this.

"I'll be right back Mom, I just have to go to the bathroom."

My mother looked at me frantically. I was about to be called onto the stage. "Are you sure you need to do that right at this very moment?"

Ha, mother always the caring one. "Yes. I desperately do."

"Well, alright, but be quick!"

I rushed to my dressing room, grabbed a tiny black box and went into the bathroom stall. I opened the box and took out the often used razor. I breathed in deeply and pressed it to my wrist, facing vertical. I waited another moment and dug the razor a little deeper. Red started to seep out of the cut. Red. A color used to show danger, a do not cross sign. I was tired of rules and piano practice, and having to be perfect. I pushed the razor down harder. More blood rushed to the surface. I was starting to feel dizzy. I laid on the bathroom floor. So cold. Some blood started to get on the floor. I heard the bathroom door open.

"Juliet Monroe?"

"I'm here..." I started to relpy as I slowly drifted off to a better place.

2 days later

**Godric**

I had decided to go to the church one particular evening to see who this Jesus person was that the Fellowship of the Sun was always raving about. I went to a private church obviously. When I got inside, I saw an open casket. I glanced at the message board and saw that this was the wake of some girl named Juliet Monroe. I guess the humans attended earlier. I walked to the casket and peeked inside.

Juliet looked like a clone of Evette. It was like reliving the past. I imagine that this would be what Evette would have looked like in her casket. Lifeless, but still beautiful. I touched Juliet's cheek. It was cold, kind of like feeling my own skin. My finger grazed her lip. It was soft and tempting. I checked my surroundings to make sure no one was around. No on but me and Juliet. I leaned down, my nose gently hitting hers while I placed my cold, dead lips against hers. A red tear escaped my eyes as a bright flash went off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Godric **

I sprung up to see what the flash was. I looked to the upper corner of the ceiling. There was a camera there, motion dectected I presumed. I moved towards the camera when suddenly I heard a coughing noise. I froze. A few more coughs. Was someone in the room? I looked; nope just me and...Juliet. But Juliet was dead, how could she possibly cough? There had to be someone else here. I went to do a search of the whole church.

**Juliet**

I opened my eyes and found that I was in a place with soft, white walls. I tried to move but found that I couldn't move my hands or feet more than side to side. Where the hell was I?

I heard footsteps approaching. I screamed so they would know where I was. Seconds later a man appeared. He was pale, had short brown hair, and brown eyes. He looked at me with bewilderment.

"What?" I asked him. He just shook his head in disbelief. He lifted something off me and let me out.

As I climbed out I realized that I was in a casket. Why was I in a casket? I must have stared at the coffin for a long time because he asked me,

"Do you know what happened?"

"No. I don't know why I'm here or who am I? By the way, who are you?"

"I'm Godric, sheriff of Area 9."

"Area 9?"

"It's a piece of territory that I control. It is also where my nest lives."

If Godric was a shrieff of an area and had a nest, he had to be a vampire. A vampire who drank blood no doubt. And here I was, food for the hungry vampire. I gulped. I had to get out of here before things got risky.

"Well that's very nice. I better be going now, don't want people to worry about me." I headed towards the door. So far he wasn't following me. This was good, just remain calm until you reach the end. The only problem was that I didn't know where I was going once I escaped. I couldn't remember where I lived, where my house was, or if I lived with anyone. Great, getting home should be fun. I had my hand on the door handle when a cold hand landed on top of mine.

"Don't go." he said. His voice was filled with such authority.

"Why not?"

He hesitated before he replied, "Because we need to find out what just happened." I gave him a confused look. Surley he was joking. He continued, "Well we need to figure out why you came back to life."

"Back to life?" Now it was he who gave me the confused look.

"You were in the coffin, dead, and then something happened, and you were alive."

I was silent for a minute. "Are you trying to tell me that I was dead?"

"Yes."

**Godric**

Juliet looked at me with scared eyes. She looked so helpless.

"Do you know where you are staying?"

She shook her head.

"You can stay with me if you would like. I have a spare room."

"Stay with you? I don't even know you. Plus a human amoung a bunch of vampires doesn't seem like a good idea to me."

"You have a point, but I assure you, none of my vampires will harm you."

She contiplated my proposition. After a long moment passed, she said, quite reluctantly, "I don't remember where I'm from or who I am. So I don't really have a place to stay. I could stay with you, but only until I remember."

I smiled, "Excellent."

I held the door open for her as we walked out of the church.


	3. Chapter 3

**Juliet**

The steam from the shower made the mirror foggy. I wiped it away, and stared at myself in the mirror.

I seemed perfectly normal for someone who had supposedly come back to life. My cheeks were rosy, my eyes green, and my hair was still the same. Nothing at all showed signs that my body had perished.

I sighed. I quickly put on my undergarments and was about to but on my pants when I noticed a long scar on my arm.

That hadn't been there before. I looked at it more closely. Yep, it was definitely a scar, but from what? I hadn't fallen or scratched it on anything. My fingers lightly traced the reddened scar.

Something foggy yet familiar was displayed before my eyes. A tiny room, tile floor, and a metal door. A heard a noise, kind of sounded like footsteps. Something was falling out of my hand as I started to say somethng. I couldn't understand what I was saying or what I was holding. It was like I was on the outside and looking in.

A loud knock on the bathroom door startled me and I lost focus of whatever I was seeing.

**Godric**

Juliet opened the door looking confused and slightly frightened.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She just shook her head.

"It's nothing. I think I was having some sort of flashback in there."

I looked at her, hopefully in what could have been considered concern. "Did something terrible happen in your flashback?"

Juliet hesitated, " I was in room, or at least I think it was me, and I was lying on the ground when someone walked in but I..."

She trailed off, lost in her own thoughts I guess.

"Well, we could return to that later once you've had more rest." I suggested. Juliet nodded her head in agreement. I had the feeling she was going to have nightmares tonight.

**Juliet**

I sprung up from bed sweating. Why couldn't I get that stupid flashback out of my head long enoughfor me to get eight hours of sleep? I got out of bed and walked to the living room. Maybe walking would get my mind off of the confusing images I'd seen.

I got as far as the foyer before I saw Godric. He was leaning against the window looking up at the sky.

"What are you looking at?" I asked him. He turned around, smiling as he did so.

"Nothing in particular. Just reminising."

"About what?"

"Someone I used to know."

**Godric**

Juliet gave me a polite smile as we finished our chat. I watched as she returned to her temporary room. She looked so much like Evette. It was getting harder and harder to remind myself that she wasn't. I waited a few minutes before I got up and started to go to my room. I paused outside of Juliet's door. I lightly turned the doorknob. The room was dark. Juleit was sleeping. I could tell because her heartbeat was at a relaxed rate and she was slightly snoring. Evette used to snore sometimes. I walked in, making sure I didn't make any noise as I did so. Juliet was lying on the left side of the bed, her legs on top of each other. She seemed so peaceful at that moment. I carefully lowered myself onto the bed. I gently placed my arm around her torso, my hand over her hand, and shuffled closer to her. My head landed in the crook of her neck, it was a good thing that I hardly needed to feed anymore or else I might have bitten her. She smelled of lavender. "I love you Evette." I barely whispered. I knew Juliet wasn't Evette, but I could pretend for just one night that she was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Juliet**

I woke up and discovered I was not alone in the bed. A hand was on my hand and a head on my neck. This made it practically impossible to move. I shifted my body so that I was carefully rolling out of the person's grasp. I landed on the floor with a thunk. Shoot, what if the person heard that? I lifted my head a little to steal a glance at the intruder.

Brown hair caught my eyes, next was the pale skin. Oh, God, it was Godric.

What was he doing in my room? Why was he holding me like that?

I ran to the window and pulled back the curtain just an inch. It was day, that meant the sun was up. Godric was sleeping or whatever vampires did during the day.

I went to the bathroom. I checked my neck. No bite marks. Well, that's good I guess. At least I can trust him with that. I left the bathroom, ate, then returned.

I watched Godric sleep. It was a strange experience. He didn't move, snore, or breathe. If I poked him he wouldn't push my hand away and tell me five more minutes. I wondered how old he was, he looked about my age.

I stayed in my room for most of the day. I planned on confronting Godric once he awoke from his slumber.

**Godric**

It was surprising warm in my room. Did Isabel turn up the heat since Juliet was here? I lifted my upper half so that I was sitting on the bed. The dark red sheets were tangled. The room smelled of lavender. Oh, God. This was Juliet's room.

Just as I thought of her she emerged from the bathroom covered in a black towel.

"Oh! I didn't know you were up." She quickly grabbed whatever clothes were in reach and changed in the bathroom. This human act made me giggle. Vampires usually weren't so modest. Juliet came out of the bathroom fully clothed this time and sat on the edge of the bed. Her hair was dripping on the blankets. Without thinking I reached out for it, put it between my fingers, and simply felt it. Juliet seemed a bit uneasy with my sudden touch, but she didn't pull away.

**Juliet **

Godric was touching my hair in a weirdly intimate way. I know I should have told him not to touch me, back the hell off you crazy vamp, but for some unexplainable reason I couldn't. It was like I knew his touch from somewhere.

Godric finally let go, his expression showed his embarrassment, which shocked the hell out of me.

"I'm sorry for that. My mind was somewhere else." Godric looked directly into my eyes as he apologized to me.

"It's fine. It's just hair."

Godric did not respond.

"So why are you in my room?" I asked bluntly. No point in beating around the bush.

Godric wouldn't look at me for a few minutes. Maybe he was making up an excuse for being a creeper.

"I apologize once again for my strangeness. It seems that I only act this way around you."

"Godric, just answer the question."

"I just needed to be close to someone."

"And I was the first person who came to mind?"

"Well...yes."

He was lying, I could tell. I sighed. "Fine. Just don't sneak in here again. It was kind of creepy waking up with a dead body next to me."

Godric laughed, "Sure."

No one talked awhile after that. I laid on the bed. Closing my eyes slightly. The tile floored room popped into my head. I immediately opened my eyes.

"Something wrong?" Godric questioned.

I nodded.

"What is it?"

I rolled up my shirt sleeve. "I was wondering where I got this from."

Godric picked up my arm and examined. He traced the scar with his index finger. I shivered.

"Looks pretty deep to me. My guess would be that it was self inflicted." Godric gave me a stern look.

"I didn't do this. Why would I hurt myself?"

Godric was silent. He didn't know the answer either.

**Godric**

Juliet seemed truly shocked when I suggested that the cuts were done by her. It wouldn't be surprising. Humans did things like that all the time now. I left Juliet to ponder in her own thoughts as I went to my room to spend night.

I was holding Evette's picture in my hand. She wasn't smiling in the picture. In fact she hardly ever smiled. Her lips only curved in that way for me. It had made me feel special. Not in a vampire way, but in a human way.

Stop, I told myself. It wouldn't help thinking about her this way when Evette's look -a - like was a couple rooms away. These thoughts had landed him in Juliet's room in the first place. I couldn't think about Evette when Juliet was so close by. I did strange and irresponsible things when I did.

I folded the picture and put it in the bottom drawer. I never opened that one since nothing was in there. I placed the folded picture in the middle, gave it one last look, and closed the drawer...for now anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

Later On That Day

"Where is my daughter?" Juliet's mother shrieked. She, along with the others, had come to move Juliet's casket to the burial site. The came to find an empty coffin.

A cop glanced up from his notepad and answered, " Honestly, she could be anywhere. Whoever took her body had about two days to escape with it."

Juliet's mother let out a cry of anguish.

About ten cops surrounded the coffin. The church had a black and yellow tape on its entrance. Whoever had taken the body had had experience. There were no finger prints or hairs. They did happen to find a shoe print outside, a couple actually. Which was very strange since one pair of shoes belonged to Juliet and that just wasn't possible.

A rather tall gentleman came into the room holding a square shaped paper in his hand. He looked a bit flustered.

"What is it?" Jefferson, a cop, asked.

The gentleman, whose name was Niles, held up the picture. Jefferson looked at it. His eyebrows raised. He called over Juliet's mother and asked if that was Juliet. She shrieked again, which Jefferson took as a yes.

"We need to put this in the paper. Maybe we can find her faster if people know what she looks like, or if they know who the young man in the picture with her is."

Juliet's mother nodded in agreement. Niles gave her the picture. Juliet's mother put the evidence in her purse for save keeping.

Next Day

Juliet

I left my room in search of Godric. Surely he was mistaken about the scar. How could I do something so painful and stupid to myself? It just didn't make sense. Maybe whoever killed me put the cuts there. Yes, that had to be it. I was tortured before I died and that's how the scars got there. Even though that thought was disturbing, it was better than thinking that I had killed myself on purpose.

I found Godric in the same place I found him a couple nights before, by the window.

Godric turned around before I even reached him. Vampires did have super hearing after all. He got up and ended up in front of me in a matter of seconds.

"Is there something you wanted to address me with?"

"How did you know that?"

"The determination in your eyes." Godric gave her a half smile.

I blushed. I know I shouldn't have and I didn't enjoy that he got some satisfaction because of it.

"I wanted to tell you that I think someone killed me because I know that I didn't give myself these cuts. That just doesn't make sense."

Godric was silent. "You think you were murdered."

I nodded. Godric returned to his silence. He was taking in all of this information.

"Do you know who murdered you?"

"No. I don't remember my old life much except for the tiled floor and that I died."

"Maybe we should go to the police station and figure out who Juliet Monroe was."

Monroe? Was that my last name? How did Godric know that when I didn't?

"Sounds like something we should have done in the first place."

Godric laughed, "Yes, probably."

Godric

I held the door open for Juliet as we entered the Dallas police station. A red haired woman was typing away on her keyboard as we approached the receptionist desk.

"Excuse me?" Juliet asked.

The red haired lady looked up from her computer, saw Juliet, and immediately reached for the phone.

Oh crap, this is why I didn't bring her here. She was suppose to be dead and here I was delivering her alive.

"We need to get out of here." I told Juliet as I quickly grabbed her arm. She gave me a look that was between angry and confused. Once I had dragged her out of the police station I released her.

"What was that for?" Juliet said accusingly.

"That woman recognized you."

"Wasn't that the point?"

"No, well yes, but the thing is you're suppose to be dead."

Juliet was silent for a second. "Well you could just tell them what happened. I mean you are the one that found me after all."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

Juliet

I was furious and confused. Here was probably my only shot at finding out who I was and Godric was ruining it.

"If you can't, then I'll just tell my side." I ran back into the police station before Godirc could object.

I saw the receptionist from before.

"Can you help me?" I almost pleaded.

"I already have darlin'. "

I gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

She gave me a big smile, "I recognized you as the missing girl in the photo that everyone's been looking for and when I saw you with that vampire it suddenly clicked in my brain. You were brought back to life by a vampire and he was holding you captive. So I called the Fellowship of the Sun to take care of him."

"Fellowship of the Sun?"

"They terminate vampires. Rid our planet of them. You don't worry have to about him anymore sweetheart. The Fellowships really good."

Just as the red haired woman finished I heard car tires screeching. I sprinted out of the police station. Silver chains were thrown on Godric. He fell to the ground, his face wincing from unexplainable pain. A group of men lifted him off the ground and pulled him into the backseat of a beige car. I screamed over and over as I saw them drive away.


	6. Chapter 6 : The End

**Juliet**

I ran after the beige car until my legs felt like they were going to detach themselves from my body. I wished I was a vampire at that moment so that I could follow the car and never get tired. How was I going to help Godric when he was captured by the Fellowship of the Sun, a.k.a. vampire terminators? A revived human girl couldn't fight off other humans with specialized weapons. No, I had to come up with a plan. A good plan. One that would free Godric and fast.

**Godric**

The humans had chained me up and thrown me into what seemed like a cell. Only this cell was lit with windows and flimsy metal wiring. Clearly they had not thought this through. I could easily escape, but what good would that do? They would only capture me again and again. It would become a cycle that would repeat itself until one of us gave in. Maybe by allowing them to kidnap me, it would show them that vampires can change. That we are not monsters. That humas and vampires could live together.

**Juliet**

I had gone back to Godric's domain and told Isabel and Stan what had happened. In an hour Stan had rounded up the nest and put on his spurs. He told me I had to stay behind because things might get messy and no one wanted to be responsible for me if something happened.

Stan and the others marched out the door with Isabel protesting at their heels.

Once they were gone it was just me and an empty house.

I opened my bedroom door and layed down on the matress. I was suddenly overcome with a wave of drowsiness. My eyes closed the same time the phone rang.

**Eric **

Godric wasn't picking up his phone. That was odd. I had the suspision that something was wrong with him lately but I couldn't exactly put my finger on what it was. It make me curious just as much as it irritated me to no end. My phone rang and assuming it was Godric I answered without checking the caller ID.

"Eric?"

That wasn't Godric's voice. It sounded female so it had to be Isabel.

"Yes Isabel?"

"You need to come to Dallas. Godric has been captured. We need your help."

A Few Days Later

**Godric**

I was in the middle of greeting everyone when I happened to remember Juliet. I had asked her to stay in my room while everyone was here. I didn't want to have to explain her to Eric. Eric would instantly think I was insane for getting involved with an Evette look-a-like. I excused myself and retired to my room.

**Juliet**

I felt a light pressure against my cheek. I opened my eyes to see Godric gazing adoringly at me. I lept up and hugged him. He immediately froze.

"Oh I'm sorry. I forgot that you don't like me touching you." I released myself from him and gave him an apologetic smile.

"I do not mind the touching. It's what's behind it that makes me unsure." Godric said as he touched my cheek again, more firmly this time.

I was afraid to look into his eyes in fear of what might be there. Admiration, Sympathy, Lust.

Godric lifted his right had and brushed his thumb against my bottom lip. My eyes gazed into his.

**Godric**

I leaned in and gently kissed Juliet. She kissed me back and before I could control myself I pushed her down on the bed. Her fingers traced my neck and back. My hand was running along her torso. She placed light kisses on my neck. My fangs sprung out. Juliet touched my fangs which was strangely arousing. I was just about to kiss her again when I heard a comotion in the living room.

"I'll be back." I said reluctantly as I got off the bed. Juliet nodded her head.

I walked out into the living room to see a man with silver and a bomb strapped to his chest. The bomb went off.

**Juliet**

The cement walls crushed me. I could feel the room collapse on top of me. I knew that my left leg was broken and I couldn't move the upper half of my body that much. The ground was cold, almost as cold as the tiled room.

**Godric**

When I reached Juliet I found out that I was too late. Most of the room had fell on top of her. I wondered if she felt any pain when the walls crushed the life out of her.

Juliet's funeral was proper and,well to put it plainly, nice. I had only been to a few since most of them occur during the day. I was quite happy that I was able to attend. I felt like I was finally able to say goodbye to the two woman that stirred up strong emotions in me. Goodbye my dearest Evette and Juliet.

The End!


End file.
